Star Crossed Path
by nagi-chann
Summary: Rin is a spoiled princess locked in her 40 hectar ground castle by her parents.She never knew the outside world or any of it.Until she discovered her way out and got kidnapped. Eventually, he meets len, the clever theif.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys :D first fic ever...xD I WANT COMMENTSSS haha, but dun force ur self , u might get a headache XDDD jus like me..uhuhu..  
anyway, on with bussiness :]]

* * *

"I WANT TEA. NOW!"

"ah- right away rin sama.."

"Where's my favourite bow? i thought i told you to bring me my favourite bow!"

"yes of course, right over here, rinsama.."

"and the dress i aked for..?"

"here it is milady.."

"WHAT IS THIS RUBBISH?"

"eh..? but isnt that the one you wanted?"

"well ofcourse it is...when its color wasnt green! dispose of this hideous trash! burn it! throw it! rip it if you wish! i want you to get me another one just like it but colored yellow."

"u-uhm...ofcoure, rin sama.."

. . . .

Once, there was a world ruled by a small 14 year old girl. She had the nastiest attitude as any girl can have..and well, she has her reasons..Anyway, she owned a 40 hectar ground that has large walls about 10-11 feet high covering the last part of her grounds. She has a pair of parents who're off seas which gives her the power to do what ever she wants in her own (world) land. No rules, no permission asking, no naggers. But thats probably the problem...

This awfully spoiled rich kid is none other than Rin Kagamine. She is a small girl about 4'9 in height. She has silky blonde hair falling down halfway her neck. She has sapphire blue eyes that sparkles as that of the sea. She always wore white bow on her head, and still looks high and mighty instead of cute and clumsy.  
Her other relatives never dared visit her, for they are all aware of her un ideal personality. Ofcourse not only her relatives, almost all of the servants in rin's land hates her attitude ,rather, she herself. And since her parents are keeping her away from the real world, they are paying every servant in the castle ground not to say a word about the world outside the gates. And if, they speak of it or give any small hint of it to rin, they will immediately fire him/her and have his/her punishment.

True, most of her servants hate her, but some of them doesnt.. .uhm...incase you wonder how some...they are really quite few...ah- and one of them is Mikuo kagamine. A blue green haired boy that is about 5'4 in height. He is 17 years old and kagamine family's most trusted head butler.  
Rin believed that he was found by her parents outside their castle a month before she was born. Truth is, aside from the adoption and such, rin's parents actually found him while they were wondering around outside the 40 hectar just couldnt tell her.  
Mikuo never knew/found his parents. And since he was thankful of the kagamine family for taking him in, he showed his gratitude by serving the kagamine family with his whole loyalty. And if you're wondering why his last name is kagamine, well, thats because...Mr. kagamine was aware he had no sir name, so he welcomed his noble last name to mikuo.

Mikuo proved that the trust that the kagamine family has offered him did not go to waste and, thus, he showed his potential until Mr. and Mrs. kagamine can fully leave Rin in his care.  
He is capable in almost anything: castle/land managing, chores, giving rin her excact wants and needs..

and the only thing that separates him form the rest, he has the ability to control rin's handful behavior...

And..ok, enough of the introduction..im so eager to tell the story already xD im sure you want to know it too, ne? well, if you dont, i dont blame you wahahahaha~~~! XD

. . . .

RiN'S POV

So i roamed around the castle looking for mikuo. He hasnt been around since the time i woke up...hum...why so busy? it's just another normal boring day...  
"rin sama..!rin sama...!" some unknown servant began calling my name. _What? its not like i can remember each and every servants name! there's about 600+ servants here for crying out loud! o.o _sigh, what ever, ok on with what happened..  
I refrained from my walking journey and faced her with a glare fastened on my face. She stepped one foot backward and was really scared. Haha! ridiculous! This is what i love the most being me, getting what i want and being able to laugh at their faces when they're worried, terrified, etc.!  
I then slapped a heavy poker face at myself and began teasing her my own way. "what.?" i asked looking so pissed as if she's done something wrong and is about to be punished. She bowed her head looking ever so scared and started her sentence, "a-ano..rin sama..". She paused for a moment and swallowed the lump burdening her throat, "h-head butler-..." and before she could continue, i interruptued surprisingly. "Mikuo? what? whats up with him?" i said in a form of yell. She was so terrified she shut her eyes and gripped her ears with her hands and began saying 'im sorry...im sorry...' repeatedly. I was damned by what she was doing so i had to snap my fingers and bring her back to reality. "oi. i asked you what's up with him!" i demanded. She seem to have recovered from my yell. "h-he wanted me to t-tell yo-...rin sama..to go to t-the guest room..."  
I grinned from what i heard and crossed my arms giving her more difficulty in life. "and if i dont?" i asked confidently. She bit her lip and seem to be having the worst day of her entire life.  
And well, you see... im not that _mean _so in the end i laughed my way to the said room.

By the time i got there, i slammed the door open singing mikuo's name unexpecting some...unexpected...visitor...

"ahh~ rin chaaaaaaaannnnn~~! i missed youuuu~~!" a high piched green haired demon greeted me sitting comfortably from across the room . For an instant, my right eye twitched. I was so surprised by her presence, i felt a chill run down my spine.  
I scanned the room and managed to find and give a quick glare at mikuo who is actually next to her, serving tea. He then stood and faced me having that usual '_what?_' expression when i glare at him. After so, continued to what he was doing. "ehh~~? why so angry early in the morning~~? did you have a bad dream, rinny~?" the lady said putting up that worried face that i hate the most. I, on the other hand remained silent and hid my furiously burning anger towards...well, HER.  
I went in the room and sat on my increadibly soft throne crossing my legs. I snapped my fingers indicating that i want tea immediately. And mikuo easily noticed my command and did as i asked.

By the time he finnished his serving, i took the cup and sipped for a small amount of tea. I raised my head and glanced at her. She stared at me back looking so innocent. She then showed a smile as she take a sip in her own cup. She wore a green dress with touch of black in every corner. Green hat with black lace. Green shoes with black flower in the middle. Green gloves with black ribbon, green hair with black tie for crying out loud!.. ugh. disgusting. I couldnt take one more look at that ugly sight. Good thing i managed not to puke.  
Af ter noticing my long glance , she placed her cup down and faced me with those green swollen eyes that reflects my perfect yellow hair. "is there something wrong?" said she whom im so disgusted of. I raised my chin along with my eyebrow and replied with a rather different topic, "so...? what darn fruit poisoned you to have the slightest idea to visit?". She didnt seem so surprised of my question, in fact, she had the perfect answer for it.

"oh my, perhaps its the cause of some _orange_ i ate yesterday night," she replied grinning.

Am i angry? ofcourse i am! this girl is just having a good time pissing me off, huh? let's see about that.  
I decided to loosen that glare invading my face and plastered a warm yet fake smile.

"i see, well, i wasnt aware of that... ah- good thing it wasnt an onion . Heh, if you ate those SMELLY , ICKY, DISGUSTING, HORRIBLE, UNBERABLE, OH SO DAMNLY STINKY WASTE, i wouldnt know what would have happened to you...not poisoned...hum..probably..dead."

She was obviously pissed of what i just said, haha REVENGE.

"ehehe..yeah...good thing its not-..."

"SMELLY, ICKY, DISGUSTING, HORRIBLE, UNBERABLE, OH SO DAMNLY STINKY WASTE (onions)." i finnished with a satistfied smile stamped on my face.

"ano, rin sama," said mikuo form a corner. "i think it would be better if you take some air outside for a while..." he continued feeling the raging dark aura around us. The green haired girl then insisted, "ah- why? there's no need for that, right rinny~?". I was actually happy when mikuo guestured me a possile way to get out of that place, but since this demonic midori is trying to keep me prisoned, i had to force a smile and sulk. "yes, i dont think i need any air...miku0."

This undoubtingly horrible person is non other than my cousin miku. My parents said she lives within this world that i own. So what ever she does she's still living, breathing, moving in MY land, under MY command.

. . . .

NoRMAL POV

Indeed, rin hated her cousin miku more than anyone...knowing that this person lives within her lands, she thinks miku owes her. But ofcourse, the thing about miku living in her world is a mere lie from her parents since they're trying to keep her in as much as they could. Poor rin never knew there was a world larger than her own.

Ah- and about miku...yes, i told you earlier that no relative dared to visit her...well...miku is a little bit different.  
She met rin 6 years ago. She happened to be interested in the girl's personality and attitude. With that, she visits once or 4 times a year just to tease her.

. . . .

After a few moments, miku entered a topic. "so rin, how's life here in the castle..?" she asked along with a grin.

"fine. thank you for asking." rin replied emotionless.

"i see...well...you wont mind if i ask...this _is _your world, right..?"

"what about that.?"

"oh- nothing~ nothing at all...i was just wondering...have you ever been to every corner of it..? i mean, _every _inch, part...side...?_."  
_

Rin frowned. "w-what are you talking about..?"

"oh i dont know~ perhaps...the only place you dont own...?"

Mikuo was caught off guard by miku's sudden sentence. He stood up from where he was sitting and called the name "miku-sama.!"

"calm yourself mikuo." comanded miku in a serious tone. She stared at her tea then at rin with a simple smirk on her face."so?" she continued.

Rin was surprised by what she said. "what are you talking about.?"

"what else...?"

Once again, mikuo came in scene and asked miku to stop.

"alright..alright.." said she waving her hand up and down sighing.

"what are you talking about.?" questioned rin yet again slamming the table with both her hands as she stood up. She seem to be furious. "ara~ whats with that scary aura, rinny~?"  
"what are you talking about.?" Rin kept repeating the question again and again. She was shocked knowing there's such a place which isnt hers. i mean, what would you expect..? she lived her entire life knowing everything on earth has her signature on it. And then suddenly having someone tell her there's actually something (place) you have no power in. If i were her, yeah, id explode. Thankfully, she didnt.

Mikuo felt that the conversation is about to get uncontrolled, so he rushed to rin and tried covering the small clue miku blurted from the fact that rin never knew.

"..please, calm yourself down. She is only joking, milady. There is no such place as of what she just mentioned. right, mikusama?"

Miku looked sideways, eyes half opened and waving her hand up and down. "yeah, yeah..."

True, mikuo cleared the whole situation,but it seems rin's not over with miku yet.

"WHAT THE HELL MIKU? WHAT'S WITH YOU? I HAVE TOLERATED YOUR INAPPROPTIATE ACTIONS TOWARDS ME FOR 6 LONG YEARS AND I HAD HAVE ENOUGH! WHAT? YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MIGHTY? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU LIVE WITHIN MY GROUNDS? JUST BECAUSE YOUR MY COUSIN DOESNT MEAN ILL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING YOU DO! NOW BOW DOWN TO ME AND ASK FOR MY FORGIVNESS.!"

And it seems rin is not the only one who's had enough...  
Miku stood up and glared at rin giving her no slight mercy of expression. "oh you ask me to bow down to you?" she said for a start. "do you even know what your sayin? in the end you're just as foolish! really! believing everyhting is y-"  
suddenly, mikuo interrupted. He knew that it would be best to stop the whole thing before its too late. "MIKU SAMA."

Miku turned her head at him and glared. Mikuo then took her right arm and dragged her to the corner of the room.

"please. do not do what i think you're going to do."He pleaded. "you know. my patience with your _master_ are wearing thin. you should really discipline her." She said then dared to leave. She stepped next to the door and before she went out..."ah- also,you know mikuo, you should really tell her the truth. seriously...this is morethan ridiculuous" she giggled her way out.

"mikuo..."rin said from his back. She sound down unlike her usual self. Mikuo then faced her with a smile on his face walking closer to her "...rin sama.."  
He lowered himself to reach rin's small height. He landed his right hand gently on her head and stared at her as she retun his seemingly warm gaze at him. "what..."she paused and tilted her head down, "what was that all about..?" she continued. Her head was filled with confusion, it was obvious. Her eyebrows met as she tiilted her head more. "what secret?" breathing slowly, she added.

"no, its nothing, rin sama." proclaimed mikuo standing up straight. Rin glanced at him with her sorrowful expression, "liar."  
She ran and passed through him grabbing hold of her silky long yellow dress by her sudden leave, mikuo called after her in worry, obviously, she ignored him. She trusted mikuo morethan anyone, and knowing that even _he_ hides a thing or two from her really made her dissapointed in him.

As she ran, she also passed by miku who is heading to her carriage waiting outside the mansion. Just by seing rin run like that from the guest room, miku figured something is about to happen. "poor child.."she whispered having her lips curve upward smiling slightly. Enjoying herself see rin suffer, she did not notice rin took a hop in her carriage and locked the door. "what?" she exclaimed.  
The carriage drove away as soon rin had hopped her way in. "no! gakupo! that's not me dammit!" Miku yelled to the driver. In real life, the driver would've heard her demand. But since its MY story, well..lets just say he didnt...;]

Anyway, Miku angrily kicked all the stuff she see's as she watched her tansportation fade away. "UGH! DAMN YOU GAKUPO! YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST TOOK THE SLIGHTEST GLANCE OF WHO'S ON THAT STUPID CARRIAGE!" she shouted throwing her shoe to the ground full force.

Panting deeply, mikuo came from nowhere calling rin's name. Seing miku histerically yelling, he decided to approach this unbelivable girl loose her poise. "miku..sama..?" he called. Face trampled, eyebrows glued to each other and beauty wearing off, she glared at mikuo having that scary looking eyes invade her small face. "what?" she yelled at him.

Shocked by the sight, he looked sidewards. Then studied the place. "rinsama...Where is she?" He sked in a tone of knowing the possible happenings.

Miku snapped by the name and started getting even more furious. "_rin sama_..._RIN SAMA_? THAT _RIN SAMA_ OF YOURS TOOK MY CARRIAGE AND WENT AWAY, DAMMIT!"

Really, none of us could ever know the reason why miku is so mad just because her carriage went off with another passanger other than herself. But, aside that fact, Mikou seems to be having his greatest nightmares come to life..:Rin's discovery of the real world.

He clenched his fists and bursted of anger and worry. "what do you mean took your carriage and went away?" he exclaimed grabbing hold of miku's arms.

Miku was surprised by this sudden strong grip and furiously angry tone. It was the first time mikuo had raised his voice and also the first time he used strenght over a person.

"sh-she...took my carriage and went off..." miku squirmed.

"no..." He whispered to himself trying not to belive her. "that's not true..." Letting go of his grip, he fell to the ground and sat there, hands placed on his forehead having that expression of guilt and worry.

. . .

. . .

RiN'S POV

_I cant believe this! i just cant! ugh...mikuo...how could you...hide something from me..._

That moment i ran from that very room, i easily noticed the carriage outside, and i just had the urge to hop in it and accept the place where ever it gets me. I was so upset i wanted to run away from my own home. But the place i was heading..isnt really what i had in mind..

I weeped in that ceertain carriage and sobbed silently. Looking at the window, i began thinking about our conversation earlier. I had no idea what she was talking about. More than a hundred thoughts passed through my mind. "i hate you miku.." I whispered.

Suddenly, "Were almost out miku sama, where would you like to go before heading home..? market, for dresses perhaps?"

What? did he just call me _MIKU_ ? Why this disrespectful servant! WHY THE HELL MUST I BE CALLED A 'MIKU' OF ALL NAMES?

"you! who are you calling-!" i Mightily asked but my demand was cut. I gasped seing an infinity of a huge wall.

The servant seems to be confused. "uh, what, miku sama...?" He asked.

So he doesnt know im rin...?

i see...but..if i told him im not miku...would he stop driving and bring me back..?

I glanced at the window and looked at those outside. I saw my servants in casual clothes...They look as if they had just come from buying food and stuff... But aside that, i was fascinated from the large gate that stands there as a barrier from such a thing i could never imagine. True, i have never seen the whole of my i never exected there was a _that_ here.

My eyes widened even more when the gates started to open. I had the feeling i must tell him im not miku, but..i just couldnt..  
On our way to _the gate _we passed by some people around it saying, "- ugh, i hate working here...if this place doesnt pay high, i swear id rather work on some other place, factory pephaps?, haha"  
Then, others said, "true, i hate that young devil there! rin should really be punished for being so darn spoiled!"

Hearing my servants' conversations, i was really angry! how dare they? they even had the guts to call my name withought 'sama'! ?

unforgivable.

But even thought i could just jump off this carriage and slap those gril's faces, i stopped myself. I had the feeling, i shouldnt leave that carriage for a while. And i did.

As we get closer and closer, i realized why the gate opened. It was because this carriage is heading pass through it.  
I shrugged myself knowing that passing _this _has something to do with what miku was talking about. I shut my eyes and kept still. 37 meters away from the gate...  
"what should i do...?" i asked myself. I hid from the guard of the gate and all those scrampy servants. If i went out now...there's no going back...but...if i dont...this..this only chance of knowing whatever they're talking about might just...never occur again...  
i must..stay strong.  
The whole time i thought of whether id go or not, my eyes were shut. and when i opened them...i was out.

...

* * *

okay...? well...that's it :D i hope you liked it...? XD  
personally, i, myself think the story is rushed...T.T but, BAH! i just want her to be out of that place already =w= xD wahooot!~~

first fic ever!

review please! o.o :O XD

Len will appear on the next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2: Outside the Castle Gates

Chapter 2. Outside the Gates

Finally...

I gasped. I was **OUT**! Well, out of the gates at least. That huge thing must be keeping _something_ from getting inside... I wonder what?

I looked around outside the window, everything seemed weird to me. A lot of people wore strange clothes, well unlike my servants, their clothes looked..well- nice.. Not as nice as mine though. I own the best of the best! The curtains were half open, it's as if I'm trying to keep my face hidden from these people. Don't know why I'm doing that, really.. but MEH.

It's really weird to see people's faces.. so many of them, they're smiling. Whereas the people around me are always scared and poker faced. Except Mikuo. That guy always smiles even when I give him such a hard time. Yeah.. Mikuo's the only person in this whole world I can definitely count on. But to think that even _he _keeps something from me. That's UNFORGIVABLE! You stupid Mikuo.. **You stupid supid stupid-!** You should just eat onions everyday and cry because it smells awful ang taste soooo disgusting!

"Miku-sama" the driver called. I just kept silent. After all, I'm not really obliged to reply to his call. Besides, I'm not Miku (ugh). "You seem to be a little furious today I noticed you're too silent after visiting rin sama." he giggled, "You probably teased her a little too much and ended up getting pissed yourself?"

_WHA-? _What does that mean?! Miku purposely visit just to tease me? UGHH that ugly hag! just wait till I see you again, surely I'll-!

"Well then, Miku-sama, we're almost getting near the borders of Kagamine lands, would you like to visit the yellow market? or would you rather head home already?"

Borders...of Kagamine Lands...!? There's such a thing? wait. If I'm not mistaken of what 'borders' mean..

"There's an end to the lands of Kagamine?! Just what are you talking about?!" I yelled at that servant.

He was so surprised he immediately stopped the carriage. "Wha- you're not Miku-sama?!" he jolted. He probaby noticed because of my voice. "YES. I am Rin Kagamine, daughter of Heina and Natsuo Kagamine!" I proudly announced. This lowly servant must have some guts to actually say that there's such a place _I_ (the Kagamine's) don't own. Well the only reason for that statement must be...

Miku is jelous of me because I rule all lands, so she wanted her own and demanded all her servants that she actually owns her own place in this world. Right. Right. That must be it. That's **DEFINITEL**Y it.

"agh.! Rin.. Kagamine?!.. That- uh. Please stay there, I'll bring you back to the castle!" He said with his voice a little raised since he was panicked. "who said I want to go back?" I replied immediately and pushed the door open and ran as fast as I could.  
There's no need to bring me back to that place! I have no intention of seeing mikuo right now. And this might just lead me to the questions I've always wanted to be answered.

"Rin sama-! WAIT! PLEASE!" he cried. HAH. Cry all you want midori servant, but I don't take orders from you or from anyone! I ran wherever my feet lead me. Honestly, I don't know where exactly I was going. This is the first time I left the castle grounds and the first time I'm outside without Mikuo.

"haaa...haaa" I panted. It took so much energy to be able to get away from that driver guy. My feet is sore.. Ugh..

"You there!" I pointed my hand to a random servant walking about. "get me a chair, I am tired." I demanded.  
The girl seemed surprised but not scared at all. At that moment everything seemed twisted and.. reversed, turns out _I_ was more surprised when she responded to my demand.

"What? why should I do that? You're not the boss of me!" she replied with an unbearable smile slammed in her face. Then she continued walking with another servant. "what the heck was that? Who does this girl think she is?"

Right in front of me... I HEARD THAT. How could these..! "You have some guts! You're exiled! I'll get Mikuo to burn all your things! - HEY! I'm speaking to you! Don't walk away from me!"

They just kept on walking and yet I still heard their sarcastic whims "My, I'm scared. Honestly, this kid is crazy, let's get out of here"

And all of a sudden.. I noticed everyone staring at me. Eyeing me from behind. It felt weird. It's as if I'm not in control at all... It didn't feel like I ruled. What is this- Why is this happening...? This world is mine right..? everyone is my servant.. Everyone is under my command! yet.. how come...

I ran away once again, far.. far away..! where no one could see me!

...

~Meanwhile, back in the castle~

"Head butler, Mikuo-san. Apparently the ride that Rin-sama took is approaching the castle gates now"

Mikuo raised his head, he was very panicked ever since he found out that the carriage left the castle grounds to the point of exiting the gates.

"GREAT. That's great news!" He exclaimed and head out.

_It's been 58 minutes.. I wonder if Rin sama found hints and clues after this.._

He was so glad to see the carriage as it was on its way back. Miku was beside him, waiting for her ride to finally realize the mistake it had carried. "Well, it seems it actually didn't take long before they came back. Mikuo, you seemed uneasy since earlier, even I couldnt calm you down." She sighed.

"that's because I don't know what I'd do if Rin sama found out about the secret."

"hmm.. But just as I told you, ne? you should tell her already. This is so stupid."

"I...can't.."

"Miku sama! and Mikuo-san! I have some bad news!" Gakupo, the driver roared, his hands shaking. "I immediately came back as soon as I could! I am very sorry! Rin sama..."

After scanning the insides of the carriage, he noticed that rin wasn't inside anymore. "what? what happened?!" Mikuo shrugged Gakupo's shoulders.

"I thought she was Miku-sama and I told her about the borders of Kagamine Lands... after that she ran away! I couldn't follow her anymore since the streets she ran were too narrow.. I'm VERY SORRY!"

"No-..." The horrified Mikuo stepped back.. "GET ME A HORSE NOW!" He yelled and another servant did as he demanded.

"She couldn't have gone far.. Where did she run to?"

"the AmaKune street, she followed that path. If she continued on, she must be at the village central by now!"

The horse Mikuo asked arrived and he quickly got on. "This incident.. Do not speak of this to anyone." He told the two. His usual soft and kind eyes were now feirce. It wrote 'blood' on it. Even Miku shivered when Mikuo glared.

He rode out in a dash as if he was the wind. His body quickly fading from their vision.

"That was the first time I saw Mikuo so panicked..and angry." Miku whispered. She was just staring at the blank horizon where Miko left. "anyway..Starting here, things will get pretty interesting. Good job, Gakupo." A small upward curve crossed her lips as she entered the carriage. "I want you to keep yourself updated about this and work every detail in the shadows. I want to know everything about this matter...Rin is... well.. It's about time she understands.. the mechanics of the _real_ world."

"Yes. Miku sama."

.

.

.

.

...

~back to Rin's POV~

I ran for so long.. I don't know where I am... I stared at the sky and saw how orange it was.

"It's sunset now... isn't it..?" I whispered to myself.

I sat down anywhere, this place is isolated, there are more trees here than people..

_I don't understand, why did that happen..? earlier with those servants. I don't understand at all. And now I'm running from them. Why is this happening..? _

I slammed my face in my arms which are crossed on top of my knees. There, I cried.  
"Mikuo... I don't understand... come get me now... this is so annoying."

Then I heard a rustle.. from a bush beside me. _What was that?.. _I backed away from the bush (just incase). Then it rustled again. and suddenly,

**WOOOSH!**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I ran away as I saw something black jump out of the bush. And to my surprise.

BUMP.

"Ohh my," A male voice said in a very unfitting tone. In just a split second, I fell on the ground.. the impact of that bump must really be strong.. huh,..I looked up at the guy who was responsible for this mess and I immediately scolded him, "Why you-! look what you did to me! This is your fault! Y-O-U-R fault!" I yelled.

This strange guy then placed his right hand under his chin as he grinned, "well,well~ what have we here. I'm truly sorry milady, should I carry you the nearest hospital? Oh-! your beautiful dress is ruined as well, we better go to the "dress hospital" too so that the dress doctors could have a good look at that wonderful thing."

"wha-what..? there's no such thing as dress doctors..!" I replied quite uneasy. Because if there was a dress doctor, I should have known about it a LONG LONG time ago. This man is probably deceiving me!

"Oh yes there is.." he smiled as he was slowly walk towards me. "Now come here, let onii-chan carry you." he said. He looked creepy and he absolutely cannot touch me!

"NO! EW!_ onii-chan_?! someone like you can never be my onii-chan! get back! get away from me!" I yelled, yet he still came closer and closer until he took a strong grip on my shoulders and brought out a handkerchief. He placed it in my mouth, I assume this is so that I can't make any noise or call for help-! what the hell is thiiiis?!

I still kept on strangling and trying to scream Mikuo's name, he was now dragging me around the dark parts of the town. This strange guy must really have some guts-!

Then, when we came through a narrow path with buildings from side to side, I saw Mikuo on the other side of the path. He was on a horse and talking to random people. He must be looking for me-! "Mmmmm...krrr...oowwwouu...!" I tried to scream his name as much as I could, but he couldn't hear me. We were on the dark part of the town and since there were two buildings from each side, there was no bit of sunlight shining upon us. Maybe that's why mikuo couldnt see me.. and he can't hear my screams at all...

Then the man carrying me started to move again. He continued to run to the darkest part of this place and I still kept my eyes on Mikuo as he faded from my vision... and that was the last time I saw him...

_Save me...Mikuo..._

* * *

Well? what do you think guys? Is it kinda rushed? because I think it is..?

Anyway, WOAH. It took SOOOO **long** for me to update this story! I mean SERIOUSLY? it's been what- 2 years or so? oh my my my, Lazy me~ hahahaha.

So by the way, I know I promised that Rin will meet Len in this chapter, but apparently, things didn't work out the way I had planned**_ 2 years_** ago so~ I'm kinda sorry for that..? Well- this time for sure! she'll meet Len on the next chapter! :3 so I hope you'll still want to read this and wait for the next update! probably another 2 years would be nice, ne? (hahahha. just kidding!)

I'm open for suggestions and criticism ! so leave me a message or reviews? MUCH APPRECIATED :D

Though it would probably nice if you go easy on me on the criticism part... I'm quite the easily-depressed person! XD naaah just kidding! NO REALLY. **GO. EASY. ON. THE CRITICISMS.**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Chapter Three**

**ESCAPE**

"hey- hey look at this, -"

"gyahahahaha! nice one- YAH, how long do we keep this squirt here-?"

"ah- her? Dunno really."

"nobody's looking for her at all, are you sure she's someone good..?"

"yeah man, im sure! Just look at her clothes, must be a duke's daughter or something. Anyway, I already sold her ring, just look at how much I earned! this is really something, I'm telling you man"

"OH MY GOD. Let's hurry up and sell them all!"

"hahahah not yet man, Let's keep the others for a while-"

"HAHAHAH"

"HAHAHA"

_What's this... I keep hearing unfamiliar voices ... ah- it's so dark... I can't see anything. _

I tried moving my hands as much as I could but later I noticed it was roped behind me. The guys continued their conversation faintly, I could hear them though. _Ugh.. Exactly how did I end up like this- I don't remember. That's right.. I ran away from Miku's driver and lost my way... then-uhh.. what happened after that..? ...ow my head hurts.._

It took so long for me to regain my memories from earlier. I still couldn't believe I'm in this kind of situation and- position. Apparently, pictures of Mikuo on a horse while talking to random strangers kept visiting my mind every now and then. That's right.. Mikuo's still looking for me... I'm sure of that.. and once he finds me, he'll kick all of these nasty ugly men's butts.

As for the time being, I was quite aware that the situation isn't what I had in mind for the next century. I decided to keep myself calm as much as I could and tried to strangle myself free from the ropes securing my hands. Truth is. everything is pitch black in my vision.. Maybe I was kept somewhere kind of like a small room, I couldnt tell, but i was able to sense enough to understand my current place. I kept on shrugging my arms up and down, and even though the rope hurts my wrists so much, I just had to try to do something... Then suddenly the sound of footsteps alerted me. Someone was walking towards me.. Later on, I heard a small _creak _and I could see light invade my eyes even though they are shut close. I was trying to act asleep so they wouldn't bother having to do anything with me.

"well now let's see, she's still unconscious? bah! How boring." the guy with a mid pitched voice snarled.

" Hey Yukito, leave ojou sama alone. We need her in good condition if we want some good cash coming" Hollered another voice, this time much deeper tone than the other. His voice is familiar, that's probably because he's the guy who took me to this place.

_I see.. So they were expecting to receive money by using me. Agh, I should have known. This is what Mikuo told me about before.. Kidnappers. tsk that explains so much. In any case, I really should get out of this place. It's filthy here uggh. _

Not long after, kidnapper 1 closed the door again and went back to converse with kidnapper 2. It took sometime for them to finish talking (I continued to listen to what they were talking hoping I could pick up some good details that could help me in the future..? Then again, they we're talking nonsense and I realized how much of a lousy kidnappers they were.) Honestly, I don't know why Mikuo hasn't found me yet. These ugly men must have such great hideout. =_= Once I get out of this place,** I'll get your heads thrown in the rivers. **

Then after a while, the place became so silent that I couldn't even hear a thing. I didn't know how long I've been here (4-5 hours maybe?). But before it became silent, I do remember hearing kidnapper 2 say that they should go out and look for my parents.

_That's great._

I took this chance to do the best I could to untangle myself from the ropes as fast as possible. But ALAS, it's too well tied and very tight. As much as I hated the person who did this to me and kept cursing him, I suppose I had to focus and get out of here... UGGGH IT HURTS SO DAMN MUCH!

I could imagine Miku laughing around tossing some cupcakes and having tea in the garden._ So, this is how the prideful daughter of yellow dies? Inside a dark stinky closet, tied up in some rope by unknown men. How pitiful! ohohohohohoho!_

Nope. Not gonna happen Miku! ILL GET OUT OF THIS PLACE AND FEED YOU WITH LOTS OF ONIONS AND KILL THESE FOOLISH GOBLINS!

Finally, I was so sunken deep in my thoughts I didn't notice the rope was already a little lose. Great! Great! Great! It only took a little more effort to get myself free! Ahh- I'm such an amazing person! Now to escape this dreadful place. I stood up from the floor and walked forward with my arms stretched. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. So the best I could do is use my sense of touch to get myself out of this place. Not long after, I was able to feel a wooden "thing" It was the door? so I searched for the knob, and it didn't take long until I found it. I hurriedly turned it open and tried to keep quiet.

First, I kept the door slightly open so that I could observe the place. Looking at both sides, I wanted to make sure it's clear outside. There wasn't a single soul around. The place was empty. So I decided to grab my heavy dress and ran to the door. Before I left, I checked outside, if there was anyone. It was already dark outside.. Then again, even if it was sunny im pretty sure it'd still be dark here anyway. Without any hesitation, it took all of my courage to get out of that place. I ran as fast as I could. My heart beat wont stop racing at all. I was so nervous that the kidnappers might spot me and bring me back.. or worse, they might just kill me spot on. It felt as if they were chasing after me even though no one's around. I just couldn't get this feeling off of my chest. I kept running and running without knowing where to go. My feet just lead where ever.

Pretty soon I ran tired. It was quite exhausting having to run and run and run. But still I couldn't get myself to stop. The feeling of being caught was just too scary for me. I looked around, it was such an unknown place. There were small houses around, it seemed like a town still. Only faint dashes of light kept the houses bright and cozy enough to live in. I could see candle lights from outside the window. This place is a place for poor and pitiable. It's so dark and muddy. I looked at my shoes in disgust. _Urk. _Honestly. I never really got to know my world at all. To think there's such a place as this? Once I get back to the castle I'll have Mikuo remove this dreadful place!

I stumbled on the ground as I pursued on my journey, then in a split second, I heard a noise not far from me. They were close enough for me to hear their conversation, but far enough for me to understand it all. I couldn't process everything they say since it sounded like murmurs to me. It seemed as if they were arguing. I immediately took cover and hid myself anywhere.

"AAAAGH! YOU'RE SO STUPID! HOW COULD YOU LOSE IT?!"

"DON'T BLAME IT ALL ON ME! _YOU_ WERE THE ONE WHO DISTRACTED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"YEAH- BUT I'D NEVER BE DUMB ENOUGH TO LOSE ALL THOSE JEWELRIES IN JUST ONE DASH!"

As they were getting closer, I was alarmed by how much the voices sounded familiar in my ears. Then I realized, they were the ones who kidnapped me!

_Oh no!_

I tucked myself and shut my eyes hoping they wouldn't notice me around. My chest was pounding, my ears was ringing, my hands were shaking. _What do I do if they find me? What will happen after that? If they find me now, for sure they'll secure me even more next time.. Perhaps there'll be no more next time for me! _

"Oy-" a shallow voice whispered in my ear. I shrieked in horror but tried to keep myself quiet. I looked beside me and found a dark shadow. There was definitely someone beside me. I couldn't see his face though-

"what're you doing there ojou-sama?" he asked.

"wha- l-l-l-eave me al-lone.. wh-who are- you..?!" I replied. He moved an inch backwards and sighed.

"just someone. who are you?" he insisted knowing my name, but as of now, I couldn't afford to interact with anyone. My kidnappers were still around and they might just find me if they heard even the slightest noise.

"YUKITO!" a guy shouted. "Stop moping around and let's go! All those jewelries got wasted just because I let you hold them for a short while! Man, why did I have such a stupid brother-"

"Shut up! You're more stupid!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!"

It made me relieved when I heard they were leaving, but before that, they walked closer to where I was hiding.

"ah-" said the shadowed person beside me.

"They're coming. Scootch over ojou sama, I need to hide." he said pushing me further to a rock beside me.

"wha- what do you think you're doing..?!" I gasped, then he covered my mouth with his filthy hands. _UGH. I cant seem to get by this day without being touched by anything filthy and disgusting at all huh?_

"shhhh- they'll hear you." he whispered.

Somehow, I couldn't get myself to shout at all and demand that he unhand me. Our bodies were so close to each other I couldn't take it at all. I've never had such closeness with anyone before. Last time I checked, even Mikuo was 8 inches distant from me just by serving me tea everyday. As my kidnappers approached the steady wood laying down the ground (where me and this mysterious one hid), I closed my eyes and wished for all of this to end quickly. The guy blocking my mouth leaned down a bit.

_thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump_

ohhhhh- stupid heart-! why don't you stop beating already..?!

"What's this-?" said one of my kidnappers.

The guy beside me tsked and lowered down even more.

"hmmm... shit."

* * *

heyhey! **OH. MY. GOSH.** Even though there're only a few people who made the effort to ask for updates, I was soooo happy! I got so worked up because of them! Thanks anonymous people who reads this unskilled-weird-plotted-hope-it's-good-enough-stor y of mine! It makes me soooo happy you know! your comment/reviews alone are what gets me back in this computer and tap down this keyboard every once in a while! hihihihi

Anyway. I'm pretty sure you've already got yourself a wild guess whoever that mysterious shadowed fellow is ;) I'll try to stir up some good flow in the story on the next chapter so I hope you'll wait for the next update! chuuu :*


	4. Chapter 4 : Strange Boy

Chapter Four

**STRANGE BOY**

The man curled down and took interest in something shiny on the ground. Apparently, for some odd reason, there lay a jewelry.. a piece of the diamond earring that he had lost earlier. He bent down to pick it up and called the attention of his brother. "Hey- look at this- I found an earring!" he shouted joyfully. "Great. Now it would be nice if you found the _rest_." his brother replied by all means as he approached his brother. "Anyway- if that's here, then pretty sure the rest is around, it must have fell around this place =_="

"wait" said the younger brother who's name is Yukito. "But I don't remember walking through this path earlier. how did it get here?" he confusingly stated scratching the back of his head as if it'd help him gain information at all.

"yes~" His brother whispered. " How _did_ it get here?" he looked sharply to his right and planned to sneak on the old wood laying on the ground. He signaled his brother through his eyes and pressed his index finger against his mouth as to say "shhhh"

Where ever that old trunk is settled, there was no other description except it's placed in a pretty dark spot. The man wasn't very sure of what it's hiding but he was sure enough that someone was there. He could sense them, especially after he heard a noise coming from that direction earlier. He grabbed his knife from his pocket and sneaked closer. His brother did the same thing. Soon, They jumped over and found themselves stabbing a rock.

"WHA-" Shouted yukito as his knife shattered into pieces. "A ROCK?! _That's_ what got you so worked up?" he shouted. "Look what you did to my knife! I just stole this from a merchant last week! ugh."

"Stop whining." his brother hissed. He knew the "people/person" he sensed from earlier was still around. Then finally,

_ CLACK!_

The cue that the man had been waiting for finally came from his back, right after he heard that small noise, he pulled out his knife and threw it to that direction. It landed fiercely on a tree trunk assuring that whoever it caught would have been dead, _pronto_. But no, it stabbed nothing but wood even though it was inches away from the face of a boy, grinning.

"I see. It's _you_" the guy stood relaxed.

"AH-! I should have known! You stole those jewelries didn't you?!" His brother shouted from behind. Yeah. Like that wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, come on, I was just playing." the boy sighed as he placed his hand on the knife stuck on the tree. "uggg...mmmmng...kkkkkkkgggg" he grunted as he tried to pull it out. "haha, I couldn't take this off, guess it likes the tree" he chuckled. "alright knife, make out with a wood."

"You're just too weak to pull it out." commented the older brother.

"Yeap" the boy admitted swiftly. "It got so dark, i didn't even notice" he clasped his hands together and plastered a concerned look, "Alright! what say, we head home for now and meet again somewhere someday and never bother to interact with each other as if complete strangers?" he suggested followed by a, _No objections? then it's settled! bye _look on his face

He was however interrupted by the guy saying, "woaah there. I don't think so, kid. I'm pretty sure you've got something up your sleeve that belongs to us."

"hum-.. nope, don't have any. Last time I checked they were mine after I stole them fair and square"

Seriously? _stole_ and _fair&square_ should definitely **not** be put together in one sentence. It brought out so much irony, really.

"Mmmrgh! Then I'll steal that back from you, brat!" shouted Yukito as he raged towards the boy with his broken knife. But the boy was utterly skilled. He dodged the knife so swiftly and held Yukito's arm in a matter of seconds, then pushed him straight to the tree that his brother stabbed earlier with his very own knife. In just a split moment, Yukito found his face crashing against the wood head on. _AGH_

"Well, that didn't end the way I expected.." His brother sighed."huuugh. Guess I better take things in my own hands-" he grunted with his fist ready to sweep through the air and rage towards the boy, but something caught his attention. "whhh-" He saw some thing. And he knew it was definitely the least he wanted to be correct with his few guesses in the dark. A girl ran from one end to another dragging her large yellow dress around. "she's here." He whispered as he focused his attention around the place trying to find her.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He snapped at the boy still in front of him.

"Who?" the boy replied as if teasing. He didn't move nor made any actions, he was just standing at the corner with his hands in his pockets, waiting for something good to happen. And by _good_, to the boy, that means some serious fun action thingy. There's no doubt that he's enjoying the situation at the moment. Nobody knows what playtime or entertainment is to that kid, but sure enough it's not some game of hopscotch or tag.

"Don't play games with me!" The man shouted obviously in a bad mood. Yet the boy remained silent and steady. Didn't say a single word, didn't move a single muscle. He was just there, probably grinning or-.. actually the man couldn't tell. The boy wasn't exactly smiling, but he didn't wear a frown either. You could say he's got a poker face plastered, but that's not it as well. All there is in his face is a slight curve on his lips, _very slight, _and a blank look on his eyes.

The man heard something rustling and..heavy breathing to his right. He didn't give any more attention to the boy and started approaching the rustling sound. There he found what he was looking for.

"AHA!" He took a tight grip on Rin's fist and yanked her out of where she's hiding.

"Y- noooo! Let go of me!" she yelled as she randomly threw punches and kicks everywhere.

"Great. You didn't just steal those jewelries, you even took this petty princess out of her cage! You've gone too far, kid. Insulting us with your sneaks and tricks-!"

"Wha-? I didn't even, you know, pull out any tricks..yet..? Besides, that girl has nothing to do with me, really." He admitted and Rin struck him with an angry look as if saying _Aren't you even gonna help me out here?  
_Well yeah, sure they both got the same enemies, but the boy didn't seem much interested in teaming up with this strange girl nor having the obligation to actually _help_ her.

"Then what are you trying to say? You stole those jewelries and apparently got so lucky as to actually randomly find this girl around the woods, is that it?"

"Y'got it Grandpa" he sneered.

The man shot him a fierce glance before he faced Rin, "You, are coming with me. Back to that small closet, and this time- you won't get out. EVER."

With just that small statement, Rin's face began to fill with horror. Her eyes watered and she released a small squeal. She didn't want to go back there. Not now. She'd already endured so much as to fill her hands with blisters after forcefully trying to escape that tight rope, run around the block for so long she'd almost lost her breath, and having to withstand all the disgusting things that drenched her dress and her very skin. She couldn't accept the ending result of everything she's been through for the past couple of hours. And to make matters worse, the man actually promised that once she's back in that dreadful place, she'll never be able to get out. Like, EVER.

Nothing could make Rin, the prideful daughter of yellow, even more depressed now. Not even the thought of Miku having a share in her world. Or even the thought of Miku _ownin_g her world for that matter. Actually, no. She could never manage to live in a place owned by that witch. Her chest felt as if she's been stabbed by a thousand arrows and her head filled with daze.

Then suddenly, in the corner of her ears, struck the shout of an angry, raging guy(which is Yukito), running towards the boy. He held both the boy's wrists from his back, raised in the air, and shouted a victory line "GOTCHA". You could say that's either the bravest thing someone like him could do, or the stupid_est_. From what he did to Yukito earlier, one could easily understand the massively great reflexes of that kid but then again... MEH.

The boy was the one locked in the tight grip of a guy who's probably 6 or 7 years older than him but he didn't seem so concerned. In fact, it took him the slightest effort to twist himself out of that grip and he threw a few punches and kicks after he finally wrestled the man down to the ground. It was so sudden, even the older brother was shocked. He screamed his brother's name and threw Rin aside before he also charged to the boy vowing revenge or something.

Now this guy, he was better than his younger brother. He was more accurate in his punches, some hit the boy, some were dodged. But you see, the boy was just too fast and light on his feet. He's very flexible and took note of every move of that man. At first he didn't make any action-like offense, he concentrated more in his defense and tried to dodge every single punch and kicks. It took sometime before he decided to slice the air with his fists and landed straight to the man's stomach. The man spat blood.

That punch the kid threw just recently wasn't just a normal punch. It was calculated and accurately directed wherever he wanted it to land. The man knew that. Otherwise, he wouldn't have lost half his strength with just a single punch. Anyway he tried to ignore the pain and kept on swinging his arms, considering he's exhausted from doing that for a couple of minutes now. The boy still kept dodging and dodging until he decided to throw another punch and another and another and another. It didn't take any longer before the man collapsed on the ground next to his brother. He was still conscious, but somehow he couldn't pull out anymore strength to even stand up.

_he...he...hehe... _It was so intense, nobody could understand how this man still managed to laugh. Well that's because, the man was laughing at himself.

"What'cha laughing at, gandpa?" the boy asked as he folded his legs and bent down to the man he just brought to the ground.

"that technique... stupid me...he..he...he" the man whispered. He realized that from the beginning the boy's goal was to exhaust him and the reason his few punches struck hard was because this boy had an outstanding knowledge in a persons body and vital points.

"Lol" the boy said with a straight face. And stood up once again,

"I'll get you, one day...Len." the man vowed before losing his own consciousness.

"Kay."

The boy, Len, walked past the two as if nothing major happened and he grinned at the sight of his bag filled with jewelries. On the other side, just 7 feet away from him, is Rin who was still awestruck with what she saw. She couldn't believe a boy with almost the same age as her could bring down two men!

Len stared at her as if just a random stranger just staring at another random stranger. Then again, they are actually just _random_ strangers to one another. He ignored her and pretended that he didn't see her and head on his way.

"w- wait!" Rin yelled. But Len kept walking, paying absolutely no attention to her call. So in the end, she figured he won't listen to her at all and so she grabbed her dress and ran towards him. "I said, WAIT!" She shouted once again, this time tugging the back of his shirt.

"What?" Len snapped with one of his eyebrows raised. From that point on, Rin had absolutely no idea what she's supposed to say or what to do. She was completely silent and didn't say a thing even though she was the one who ran to him to the point of even getting a grip on his shirt.

".. you-... live in my world." she whispered. She wasn't doubting that fact (in hear head, it's a fact) but she didn't entirely trusted the thought that Len would actually believe her. She was beginning to lose faith in her title as "The Daughter of Yellow who rules all Lands and owns the World"

Saying that sort of stuff in this place would benefit her nothing. Somehow, it passed through her mind that perhaps since she barely step foot out of the gates, these people might not know who their owner is. And by that, it means physically and appearance wise. These people had no idea who is ruling all along because they never got the chance to see her. And she on the other hand, never dared to actually leave the castle and see them.

"what?" Len repeated his question for the second time.

_Yup, I knew it _Rin thought. He wouldn't believe her even if she told him. "I.. I don't know where to go.." She said to him gently. She kept her eyes staring at him but the boy brushed her hand off his shirt.

"That's not of my problem, now is it? oujo-sama." he sneered as he faced her with his arms folded against his chest. "but- you've gotta help me!" Rin insisted.

"I-I'll pay you-!"

"how? you don't even have a place to stay, don't you?"

"I have one! I have a place to stay but this is NOT that place!"

"Go to that place then"

"I can't!... Not on my own. I don't even know where it is..."

"Are you joking me?" Len had enough of that conversation and faced her his back once again then started walking.

At that moment, Rin forced herself and gathered ALL and absolutely ALL her strength to actually say "PLEASE!" Someone as prideful and deceitful as her could have never said it, but as the situation seems, there was no other means for her to survive without the help of this young boy.

Len spared her a glance and said a soft "no". With that one word, she felt as if she's doomed. How can this guy have no mercy. She even said the P-word and yet he still had the guts to refuse?

"Those jewelries are MINE" she suddenly argued.

"Nope, these are _mine_." Len teased swaying the pouch in the air.

"No, I mean, I can get more for you. There's plenty more of that where I live, you know. If you help me get home. I can give you more of that" she explained. She couldn't believe what she's doing, she's so desperate she's even bargaining her jewelries to this guy.

"How do I know if you're not lying."

"Look at me. Do I look like a poor commoner who happens to dress extravagantly with such expensive jewelries hanging around my body?"

Well, that argument sure got Len thinking. She's right, someone like her couldn't have been dressed like that without coming from a noble family. And she should be someone important since those two (kidnappers) seemed to have taken a lot of interest in her.

"Alright. You got me." He surrendered placing his hands in his pocket. "I'll help you get back to where ever you came from and in return, you'll pay me a sack of gold,silver and jewels." Rin nodded aggressively in agreement to his proposal.

He turned his back at the Rin and started walking once again.

"Where are you going..." Rin asked.

"Home. I'm hungry." he paused as he looked back at her still in the same position not even stepping forward. "Well? What're you standing there for? Let's go" He said as he faced hi s way and continued walking.

Rin didn't like the thought of stepping again into that muddy dark town with little candle lights moreover the thought of going to this boy's house. He doesn't look wealthy with his ragged clothes. He wore black boots that reaches his knee and an overused shaggy brown pants tucked in the boots. His shirt was white...or gray? Alright let's just say dirty white, but for sure that's not the actual color. Maybe originally it's a white shirt dirty enough to earn a description of dirty white. The sleeves ran down his elbows. It had a small hole on his right sleeve and there was a poorly stitched fabric on the lower part of the shirt. His golden yellow hair was tied up with a small rubber. It wasn't long, probably would fall long enough to reach his shoulder if it wasn't tied up. He had an extremely white and beautiful skin for a poor boy. And looking at his face, he's actually quite handsome. You know, with that beautiful crimson sky blue eyes matched with a perfectly pointed nose (not so pointy though) and for some reason he had a pretty great lip-line and it looked great with his naturally red-ish (not so red) lips.

She was able to observe all this but didn't pay attention. Not that she's interested in him. I mean, no matter what he looks like, he's poor. And that thought alone made Rin certain she'll never hold any interest in him.

"Where's you house..?" Rin asked.

"Just a few minutes of walk away. Anyway, what's your name?"

"You don't need to know it. just call me oujo-sama."

"Wow. you're pretty high on your toes, huh. I'll call you obaa-san instead."

"Wha-! Rin! call me Rin!"

"Kay. I'm Len"

And with that, the two finally managed to introduce themselves to one another.

Ufufufufufufufu. Now Let's see what happens once their paths have crossed? A story is no good without excellent obstacles and foes. And **DEFINITELY** no good without the help of a good romance and heartbreaks~ For those of you who still actually read this story, wouldn't you like to find out what happens? ufufufufufufu

* * *

HEYYY.! So I recently found out that I had a reader who read this fanfic like **TWO golden millennia ago. **lol, just kidding, it's actually just _TWO FREAKING YEARS_ ago (when I actually first released the 1st chapter) and waited for my update! I mean how cool is that? HAHA. Thank you you little reader you~ Honestly. I couldn't be more happy than to know someone actually have fun reading this stuff :)) Well, I am starting to have fun writing it so.. Hope you guys do too

HOPE YOU'LL WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, eh? :D


	5. Chapter 5: Rin and Len

Chapter Five

**Rin and Len**

It took the whole night for Rin to process her current _place_. Well, yeah, sure she already expected that Len's house would be small or maybe a little poorly settled, but she didn't think it'd be a major rundown shack. The walls were made of old wood and looked like it's been years since it's made into a house. They entered using a camouflaged kind of door with all kinds of vines and moss hanging around it. Insects and rats roam freely inside the house like it's their very own. There was a small table by the window (which in fact is covered by planks of woods, but if you focus, there're some small spaces that the planks didn't cover which still allows the person to have a peek outside). Along with the table is a single chair made of wood and looks overused or something. The house had 3 rooms with no doors and the other 2 rooms were very dusty as if it's not being used. There was a fire place in the corner of the room with a carpet accordingly placed on the floor. Next to that is a single bed with a white furry cat on top.

It was already morning, and Rin wasn't able to sleep at all. She still can't get over the chills from last night. She remembered,

"So..." Len said as he slapped a bug away from his arm "This is home. Just feel welcome, and make yourself comfortable. I've got a small fireplace, you can heat up there, but you'll have to get some wood outside to start a fire though. I know this house is a little rundown, but it's actually quite cozy here (lol). OH, and don't enter that room on the right. It's kinda... how should I put this, unwelcoming" he said as he grinned at Rin before he head to the table to eat a piece of bread he pulled out from his pants' pocket. "uh.. dinner?" he offered. No matter how hungry Rin was she couldn't possibly accept that small food of doom! Nope, definitely won't. She'd rather die in hunger than to eat some dirty blob of flour that's been pulled out from a ragged pants' pocket.

After his dinner, he stretched for a few minutes then asked Mr. PinPon, his cat, to give space for him on the bed.

"Hey! What about me?" Rin demanded scanning the place and found no other bed, or at least a futon.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot" Len got up from his bed and went to a small chest in the same room placed on top of some kind of dresser. He pulled out a blue-ish black blanket and tossed it to Rin.

"Wha- what do I do with this?"

"Dunno. Though I'm guessing its use has something to do with not freezing to death during cold nights" he smiled.

"I... I know that! But I mean, Don't I have a bed to sleep on?"

"Ha- ha. Nice one"

Len walked to his bed and said goodnight to Mr. PinPon, as the cat meowed in response. "Sleep well, oujo-sama" he said followed by an _I'll-keep-it-low-but-loud-enough-for-you-to-hear_ chuckle. He's teasing. LOL.

Rin had no other choice, She could keep steady and accept the fact that she'll be sleeping on a chair wrapped in a blanket or she could kick the hell out of this kid and get him pissed enough to cancel their agreement leading Rin to a sure doom and die young. Let's see...First choice. Oh look! It doesn't include the phrase 'Rin dies', seems good enough. Let's go with that one.

So in the end she tucked herself in her blanket. Every now and then, she shrieked as all sorts of insects fly around her like it's the most natural thing to do. _Really, why is this happening to me, and why exactly am I being treated like this by _this_ guy?_ She turned her head slowly and glared at the comfortable boy sleeping in a nice warm bed with his furry little friend. _Look at him! so cozy and warm... While I-...I..._ I_ practically own the land! I'm already tolerating his way of speaking to me, but to be treated to this extent-_

_I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE THIS STUPID IDIOT!_

And so, I'm guessing you can pretty much sum up the events and happenings that night. Which brings us... to the most joyous and beautiful morning in the history of mornings.

"uuu...ggggh...pwa."

Or not.

Both Len and Rin didn't sleep a wink after being under the same roof for the first time. If you must know, Rin developed a hobby of screaming every 5 or 8 minutes during the whole and I mean _WHOLE_ night. And that gives Len a wonderful package of eye bags just enough to look like a fair zombie.

"Couldn't even shut that mouth of yours for a freaking hour..?" Len said as he got up from his bed and walked pass rin.

"ugh.. Don't start with me. Blame your stupid bug pets"

"mmgh."

Len headed outside of the house carrying a small bucket and went back in with his bucket now filled with water.

"wash your face. Let's get you home before night strikes ... again.. (guh. don't wanna sleep with you... EVER)"

The two spent the morning not even bothering to talk to each other. Before long, Len told Rin he'll get some food first. And so he left with his pouch packed with Rin's jewels and a few other stolen goodies.

Her stomach has been growling non stop since the last 3 hours. After all, she refused the food Len offered her during that so called "dinner". It's only been a couple hours (about 17 or so) since she left the castle grounds but somehow it seemed as if it's been forever. Oh, how much she missed her attendants and the usual pampering she gets everyday. She missed eating food that didn't come from pockets. Everything she used to have is suddenly so far out of her reach. And without this strangely annoying boy here, she'll most probably end up unable to get back to her actual position. And that is, the princess and ruler of everything in this world.

She wanted to protest and just go ahead and tell Len about that awesome fact. But she knew he won't believe her like everybody else in this godforsaken place. Besides, that won't change his treatments and actions towards her at all. Even more so, she thought that if she kept telling everybody how extremely important she is to this world, that might just endanger her life even more. After all, she doesn't have Mikuo or any other guards right now to protect her from kidnappers. All she had is Len. Well, given the situation on hand, Len is good enough... for now. He's combat skills are excellent (won't deny that) and he's interested in money. Which Rin has, and a whole lot of it. As long as he doesn't betray her, everything will be fine.

It didn't take too long before Len came back with a large paper bag with him.

"I'm back" He said as he went in the house with a gleaming smile on his face stating the obvious fact that he's in a pretty good mood.

"I brought some great stuff Mr PinPon! Look look! I sold the earrings and earned heaps of money! I bought so much though... I couldn't stop myself at all! Oh- and look, there's still a lot spare even after I've spent so much! kyahaa!" He opened the paper bag and brought out all the stuff he bought. Some yarn(probably for his cat), cheese, ham, a basket of bread, jam, milk, lots of fruits, and a handkerchief. "Here you go" He said to Mr. PinPon as he placed the red cloth on its neck and tied it. "That'll keep you warm"

"uh.." Rin flinched staring at the newly bought food that seemed clean enough and smelled awfully great. She tried not to show her longing to get her stomach full but failed miserably. Obviously, she wanted to eat already, but her pride with not asking Len just can't be tackled down. She wanted some kind of scenario where Len would drop down on his knees to beg her to eat just so she wouldn't get hungry. That's some pretty weird ego she got there but oh well, can't be helped. Rin is rin after all. Anyway, a few minutes later, Len was able to spot her craving and dying stomach roars.

Len pretended he didn't see her and turned his head and sat on his chair. "Time to eat. Come on Mr PinPon~ would you like some bread with cheese or bread with jam? Oh- I bought some steamed ham too! should we eat this already?" He kept his normal phase and pretended as if Rin wasn't around the corner with her mouth drooling. He was very much enjoying this moment.. very much indeed. Only seconds later when Rin inched a bit closer did Len decided to acknowledge her existence in that room. "Oh- hey." he said with a sneer smile on his face

"h- hey..." Rin responded with an edgy tone.

Len then turned back to his food and resumed eating. Now, that pulled the trigger.

_WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA! HE'S IGNORING ME! HE'S IGNORING ME! GUUUH HE'S ABSOLUTELY DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! UUUUGH THIS GUY REALLY! TEASING ME IN SUCH A DESPICABLE WAY!_

She stared at the boy so badly she wanted him to respond. Like some kind of hope that he'll be struck by his seemingly alive conscience. But the boy knew exactly what she's doing and did a pretty great job ignoring her. He kept on munching and munching without a single word, having heaps of fun with the miserable look on this girl's face while watching him eat.

_LOOK AT HIM, ALL HAPPY AND STUFFED WITH FOOD IN HIS STOMACH! ARGHH I CAN'T WATCH THIS-~ I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANY MORE! huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu_

"food... uh..." she finally managed.

Len faced her with his happy smile expression turned on and his mouth still munching. "yes?"

"I wanna eat ..." LOL. Len wasn't that bad, he was just teasing her anyway

"kay. get some, it's your earrings after all" He was trying not to chuckle or laugh. Rin's face was sort of explainable when Len said that small phrase.

_OMO. That's right! The money used in this food is technically mine... So I shouldn't hold myself up! ugh why didn't I think of that sooner!_

That aside, she quickly took a sliced bread and ham from the table without showing any obvious eagerness or excitement. There were no other chairs around so Len gestured his head and told her to take the bed instead. And, she didn't go there to obey Len, of course, she took the bed because she didn't want to eat while standing.

It actually didn't take too long before she finished her breakfast. Len was already done with his by the time she drank her milk. She was still sitting on the bed and watched Len play with Mr PinPon.

"This Len isn't so bad after all... He's just too annoying and cunning." She thought to herself. And after a while she gradually closed her eyes and fell aslee-

"Oy. Oy... Oyyyyyoyoyoyoyo! Don't sleep now! We're getting you home remember? HEYYY! WAKE UP" Len took hold of her shoulders and shook her hard. But alas, this princess wasn't exactly used to pull an all-nighter. She couldn't help but pass out. Besides, Len eventually gave out to his own tiredness as well. He was exhausted from taking care of this little princess. Even through the night she proved herself to be such a handful girl. Len needed a break too you know.

And so both of them, after eating, slept throughout the most joyous and beautiful morning in the history of mornings.

and that's just the start- _MEOW~_

* * *

HEyyyyy. So? Watcha think guys? I decided I'll make this chapter more focused in the two. Cuz you know, RELATIONSHIP MATTERS. And apparently they have an awfully complicated one.

Anyway! you're awesome little-dude-whom-I-talked-about-in-the-last-chapte r-who-waited-for-my-update-in-a-gazillion-years for commenting the second time and clearly, you've been reading my author's notes~ Tee Heee! feel great that people actually cares with all the chitty-chats I tap in here lol 3

Anywayway, seems like Rin's got a fan over at the reviews section~ (or the other way round) hahahahah! Don't worry Lolly-ness, Rin can be a total block head sometimes, but she'll definitely improve that personality of hers, of course with Len's help :D mehehehehehe

Thanks for the review and support guys 3 Lots of people don't read this fanfic but **you** do! yes youuuu, that makes me HAPPPY ihihihihihihihi :)))))


	6. Mikuo I

**Chapter Six**

**Mikuo I**

I remember being in a dark place where I couldn't see a thing. Everything was pitch black. My eyes kept trying to find light, trying to find colors.. trying to find _hope_. But all there's left for me that night, was nothing but fright and patience for when death will strike me with his scythe. I was all alone, cold, and powerless. I didn't know what I did to deserve that punishment. My eyes teared up, tears dropped one after another.

_Oh how sad_

Then in a split second, I saw something radiant. Light! It was faint, but I didn't mind. Finally I found an escape from that darkness. I followed it and it began to grow bigger in my vision. I stumbled and fell from time to time, but that didn't stop me from running towards it. I came across a lot of scratches but I ignored it. The pain in my body didn't matter, I wanted to get to that light and be surrounded by its warmth!

"Oh- my..." An elegant female voice gasped.

Finally, I made it to where that light came from. It was from a beautiful carriage, and the people riding it was even more beautiful. I looked up and saw a stunning woman peeking out from the window. She had such silky long curly blonde hair, large eyes that's as blue as the sea, she had long curly lashes and a sparkling red lips. She was everything a woman could dream to be and a man could dream to be with. I stared at her in total daze without a single word.

Then in just a little while, a man also peeked out from the carriage. He had such glittering eyes that says power and respect. He looked as if he's a noble and promising man. He had dark raven hair matched with his handsome face. He looked at me with cold eyes and looked back at the woman.

"How can there be a child in the middle of nowhere?" Exclaimed the woman, I heard her mumbling inside the carriage and seemed to talk about various things with the man. After so, she opened the carriage door and asked me to come in.

"Come inside, child. You might freeze to death out there."

"O-oh, ...but I'm..quite filthy, I might make your beautiful carriage dirty.."

"Nonsense," she giggled and insisted, "Come now, do you plan for me to hold the door open for so long? the winds from outside is blowing in. We're getting kinda cold here, you know"

I shrugged my shoulders and was struck with my conscience. "I-... I'm sorry..." I said as I stepped in their warm carriage. She asked me to occupy the seat in front of them and gave me a soft blanket to warm myself up.

The man beside her didn't say a word, and only spared glances at me from time to time then focused his gaze outside the window.

"Well, what's your name?" the woman asked smiling.

"u-hm, Mikuo"

"How old are you?"

"I'm turning 8.."

"I see.." she paused as she leaned back then evaded her eyes from mine, switching to the cold snow covered forest outside the window. "and... how did you end up here alone?"

I hesitated for a while. I didn't want to answer. What happened to me was such an embarrassment, she might think bad of me and rid of me... I was scared. But I couldn't think of any excuse at all. "u-uh... I... that's because ... I got...lost." such an obvious lie.

She turned to look at me but I tried to avoid her eyes by bowing my head and fiddling with my hands the soft blanket on my lap. I was trying to keep myself occupied, I didn't even notice the man was already staring at me. I was sure that they'll ask me to leave the carriage in a zap, and I was already preparing myself to get back to that cold dark world. But what surprised me are the next set of words that the man said.

"There's no need to hide anything, boy. If we're going to let you in our family, don't you think you should be more honest to us?"

The man spoke with a straight face directed towards mine but eyes gazing outside the window. He said it in such a cold and low tone yet I couldn't help but be happy of what I heard. The woman beside him gasped bringing both her hands in front of her mouth. Before long, she smiled as she turned to see my reaction which is pretty much...surprised. I couldn't believe what I just heard, tears fell down my cheek as I wiped it with my hands.

"I..I'm sorry... I had such a horrible past.. I can't even..." I sobbed uncontrollably, it was very embarrassing to show them such actions but I can't stop myself from crying.

The woman then reached a white handkerchief then helped me wipe my tears. When I opened my eyes, I saw her beautiful warm smile. It felt so good just looking at her, my tears started to decrease.

"Alright, Mikuo. There's no need to force yourself to tell us now. We'll wait until you can say it." She leaned against the carriage then held the man's hand. "I am Heina Kagamine and this is my husband Natsuo Kagamine."

That was the first time I met them and I was saved by their kindness. No one wanted me, but they took me in without even knowing who I was or where I came from. I was so grateful I don't think I can ever repay those pair of good hearted people. Then in a matter of hours...

_I met the most wonderful person in the world.._

"This is Rin."

I was introduced to a jolly 5 year old child. She had beautiful blonde hair, pearly white skin, soft pink cheeks, and almost the same beauty as her mother. I was standing across the room beside the couple who took me in. I was afraid she wouldn't accept me. Then she ran towards me and hugged me the first time we were introduced to each other asking me to play with her.

Rin at that time, was small and cute and innocent. She was pure and kind like her parents. As time passed, she began to be closer and closer to me surrounding me with her pure love. I remember her small hands always grabbing mine and asking me to be by her side. She was such a gentle and kind person, always smiling wherever she went. Oh, she was absolutely the one who saved me. My past began to become a tragic memory that almost didn't exist in my head. In about three months, I decided I was ready to tell Mr & Mrs Kagamine about my past.

_I was an unwanted child. Born between a Duke and a servant. My mother and I were sent out the palace because the Duke didn't want anything to do with me. I was the only one he didn't love yet I dragged my mother with me to such a horrible place. She was young and had no money. When I turned 6, she died in hunger, depression and sickness. Then I was taken in by her brother and his wife. My aunt, his wife, was very nice to me and cooked for me everyday. And my uncle did 'some things' for a business. He taught me how to earn money... by stealing. I was able to successfully master how to use the knife for threats and robbery. I was a bad child. I only wanted someone to love me... take care of me... and be proud of what I do. _

_But one day, my aunt saw me outside the village using my dark skills to threat a boy to give me his money. She became very angry and chased me out of the house. She didn't know that that is what her husband does for a living and that he only taught me. She was very ashamed to have took in such a horrible child like me. Once again, I walked around the streets alone and unwanted. Before long, a maiden found me and brought me home with her. She was a mistress of a rich merchant who didn't like me from the beginning. The lady took me in her care and acted as my mother. It was definitely one of the days when I felt so happy and alive. I never told her about my past nor my skills with knives. I was afraid she wouldn't accept me like my aunt. _

_I lived peacefully and happily under her care. Until the merchant found a way to dispose of me. He was able to find out about my past and what I did back then. He told the lady about this and she looked at me with such horrified eyes. Then she turned her back at me along with the merchant leading her to a room. He glanced at me and waved his hand as to signal a command. Then I was taken in a sack and brought to a carriage. It drove for a long time. I was in a sack so I didn't see where I was going at all. Then I was thrown to a dark place filled with snow. I was disposed by the merchant.. that's why I was in the middle of nowhere that day. Nobody wanted me. I was better off thrown away._

Such a dark past. I didn't want them to know. They might do the same. Might be ashamed of me and won't accept me. But Mrs. Kagamine spread her arms and hugged me tightly. She was such a goddess who knew how to heal wounds with her smile and kindness. "Thank you for telling us, Mikuo" She whispered.

"Knife skills..." Mr kagamine said to himself, but I heard it anyway. I was waiting for his decision whether to throw me out or whatnot. Three months of shelter and love was already more than I could ask for. I was prepared for whatever it is he's about to proclaim. He turned towards me as Mrs kagamine pulled herself from her embrace.

"Mikuo," he called, I straightened myself up. "You have skills in knives? Then, why don't you use that skill to protect." He said with his usual straight face. "Will you, protect the most important person for us?" he asked.

It didn't took me any other thoughts, I knew he was talking about Rin. And I was very much grateful for his offer. She's important to me too and her happiness and safety is my priority. To be able to be with her and be trusted to protect such a precious person... I am very happy. "With my life sir." I replied firmly. For the first time, he smiled. I was very stunned and happy. Finally, someone who accepts me.

"You'll start swords lessons soon."

* * *

Heyyy!~ So this chapter is about Mikuoooo's point of view and his past :) I know it's kinda boring, but just thought you guys should know why Mikuo's such a busybody butler.. LOLL. anyway, next chapter will be more about Mikuo and Rin. Still bout the pastt


	7. Mikuo II

**Chapter Seven**

**Mikuo II**

"Aren't they beautiful?" She said. Staring at the fully bloomed white roses set in her large garden. She always loved watching it from her balcony.

"Yes, very." I replied watching along with her.

"I want those roses in my room"

"Of course, milady, I shall have it arranged in no time"

"Wha-... No! That's... I just _want_ it here, but there's no need to _bring_ it here." She exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want you to pick or cut them off. They might get hurt."

She leaned her chin against her arms resting peacefully on the balcony.

I always loved this caring side of her. All she thought about was the happiness of others.. be it human, animals, or even plants. She always did have so much kindness.

It was about 2 years ago since I was brought to the Castle of the Kagamines. There lived the princess whose heart was pure and innocent. Rin... Her father asked me to protect her with my originally dark skills. I wanted to be able to repay him for taking me in. And I was willing to give my life for the safety and happiness of Rin. I trained swordsmanship, archery, and studied about various things. His majesty was kind enough to offer me his last name, therefore I wanted to show him that I am worthy of it. I did my best in everything I do. He was the one who helped me and hired teachers and tutors to teach me all there is to know.

I am now a part of a wonderful family, and Rin is my princess. There is nothing more I shall ask for except the privilege to be by her side and protect her.

Then one day, in the 9th of July, Mrs. and Mr. Kagamine decided to go off seas. They had meetings with other kingdoms and arrangements with powerful people.

My presence was called for and so I went. I entered the room with a beautiful fragrance and the sun shines from outside the window. There they were having tea. I was only 10 at that time but they talked to me like I'm an adult.

"Mikuo, have tea with us" Mrs Kagamine offered. I stepped forward and bowed to them. "oh my, no need to be too polite, come now, sit"

I did as she asked.

I sat on the empty seat placed accordingly in front of the two. I noticed Mr Kagamine reading a book, not even bothering to look at me. He never was a talkative person. He did help me with a lot of things especially supporting the funds for my studies, clothes, food, basically everything. But throughout the 2 years that I stayed here, I only heard him speak to me several times.

"How's your training?" Mrs. Kagamine asked.

"Oh, it's going well, I learned a lot of techniques in sword fighting and as for my archery, I am able to hit bulls eye"

"Wonderful! wonderful! As I thought, Mikuo is very skilled!" She smiled clasping her hands together before she reached for her cup filled with tea. "What about your studies outside combat lessons?"

"I finished learning proper etiquette and manners. Also, right now, Ms. Haku is now teaching me about the southern country which split into 7 kingdoms and each of their history. Did you know that King Vensmorth was only 14 when he became king, yet he was able to make his kingdom the greatest among the seven during his time?"

I got excited. It was the first time she asked how I was doing with my studies. I wanted to share everything I've learned.. I wanted them to be proud of me for studying so hard. She giggled.

"Oh, yes yes, he was a very wise king, ne? Mikuo is such a smart child, to be learning about the southern country at this age"

I was happy. She complimented me because I worked hard. It really made me feel appreciated. And that was everything I longed for my whole life. But I knew there was a price for this happiness. There was indeed.

"Listen, Mikuo.. You've grown to be such a wonderful child. There is no one else we can trust but you." She said. I remained silent as I payed careful attention to her.

"Tomorrow, Natsuo and I are leaving over seas. It is to establish good relationship with neighboring countries and to make amends for the past mistake our proud kingdom had done in the past. No one knows about Rin's existence outside the palace walls except only the selected kagamine family members."

She paused to sip some of her tea.

"You must know that Natsuo and I did some hateful things to be able to make this Yellow country the best and most powerful. And for that reason alone, many people would come after our precious Rin for the sake of vengeance and crave of power...

You must protect Rin at all cost. Never let her out of castle gates. Never show her of anything other than this world that she owns.."

She smiled at me with her angelic smile as she touched my face with her hand.

"Let her feel loved and happy inside these Castle walls and protect her with your might. We're counting on you."

I knew there were consequences for me being happy. And this was it. I was asked to hide dear Rin from a world with so much wonder. Though I knew that behind the castle walls, danger can always disguise as a friend. It was hard to accept such task. I was trusted to keep her from everything that could've been part of her. I knew that there'll come a time when she'll hate me for accepting this job. But it didn't matter...I wanted to protect her and fulfill my promise to the Kagamine. And that's what I'll do.

The Kagamine couple had gone and left Rin to believe that this is the only world there is. And that everything in it is hers. She could have been the happiest girl alive. . . But that didn't happen.

.

.

.

Years went by and the pure, innocent and cheerful Rin changed.

"I don't want this dress! How can you be so stupid! Get it out of my sight! BURN THAT!" She yelled at one servant. She was 9 years old at that time. She turned to me and ran spreading her arms.

"They just don't get it. That's not the dress I want.." She said as she hugged me. I remembered how she only trusted me and would calm down as she tells me why she's mad.

She never was such a mean person. She just grew without the love of her parents. No one to stop her from getting what she wanted. And I contributed to the reasons as to why she turned out like this... I spoiled her too much.

But I never regretted doing it. Because deep inside, I wanted her to rely on me and trust only me.. And this was the only way to do so.

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER! long time since I made an update..Sorry guys, I've been quite busy with school lately :))) But don't think I'll update after 2 years again XD I'm still trying to make time to write every now and then.

Anyway, I was originally planning to make mikuos POV composed of only 2 chapters, but I thought I should just split the second chapter into 2 (there're a looot of TWOs in this author's note XD) So now there'll be 3 chapters of Mikuos POV~

Hope you're still reading guissseee! If you are, leave me comments XD I'm always excited to see what you think of my story and you can also suggest some plot twists! :D

AAAANYWAY, I enjoyed writing this chapter (though the aura of the chapter is somewhat lonely since it's comin from Mikuo's thoughts) But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it too!

Well then, astalavista guys! please wait for Chapter Eight: Mikuo III ^_^


	8. Mikuo III

**Chapter Eight**

**Mikuo III**

When her parents left, she who had the sweetest smile melted down to an empty melancholic poker face for the sake of keeping her strong front...

I could always..._always_ see how weak she is on the inside.

"How irritating! earlier she told me to scram. SCRAM! That kid really! If it wasn't for the good pay, I woudn't be staying here! Honestly, I can't stand her personality. she is such a demon child."

"Haha, yeah. A demon child! what a great name you've come up with! we should probably call her that starting today."

I was walking outside the castle when I overheard the maids talking about Rin. I knew how mean she could be but I was not about to tolerate or forgive them for talking behind her back. As I stepped forward to confront those two disrespectful servants, I saw her... Rin.

She's been sitting next to the bushes all along.. listening to those hateful words. Ever since the Kagamines took me in, I met her and watched her grow up. I fell inlove with her purity and kindness. Nobody can understand her more than me. Those maids had no right to say such things to hurt Rin.

I hated anyone who would cause her pain. Seing Rin, sitting on the ground listening silently with her blank sorrowful eyes, her hands on her knees and barely moving. Even though she had the power to face them and confront them herself, she stayed and listened and didn't do a thing.

As soon as she noticed me marching towards the maids she immediately ran to me tugging my vest.

"Rin-sama..." I said gently as she tightens her grip on me.

"Don't.." She pleaded, her eyes closed as if feeling so much pain and desperation. Why is she so kind...

"But they need to be punished, I cannot tolerate such actions"

"Please... Just stay with me, Mikuo. **I don't need them to think good of me.**"

It started that day. The first time I realized she had changed. The warmth in her smile disappeared as if there's nothing that can cheer her up anymore. I hugged her. Hoping that I could pass my strength to her wih my embace..

_Why did you become like this? What happened to you? Don't be like this. I don't want to see your blank expression...please...smile._

During the first year without her parents, she grew distant and empty. She was never like she used to. And even though the whole world thinks she's a demon child, I knew that she remained the same kind princess that I met before.

A week before her birthday, her parents sent a letter that they'd come home to visit. She was so happy, I remember how she glowed and was filled with excitement, waiting for her parents' return. She ordered a cake with vanilla flavor even though she hated it so much.

"Why did you want a vanilla cake? You resent that flavor right, Rin-sama?" I asked.

"Because this is mama's favorite!" She smiled happily. It was only then when I saw her beautiful smile once again.

"but it's _your_ birthday, aren't you supposed to have a cake that you like?"

"No, it's alright, Mikuo. I want Mama to be happy when she eats the cake so that she'll choose to stay here! It's my plan you see!" She chuckled. "Ohh! But don't tell her alright! I wanna surprise her"

I admired her way of thinking. She is indeed a kind princess...

But in the end, they didn't show up on that special day.

"Rin-sama..."

"Look, Mikuo! I'm wearing the dress Papa gave me! It's a little ugly don't you think? Haha! He never did have good taste in picking girl clothes. But I hope he'll be happy to see me wear this."

_She looked so happy, how could I tell her..?_

"when he sees me, and when mama eats the cake they'll definitely...definitely say 'Oh my, How thoughtful and nice of Rin-chan! We've decided, we'll stay here forever and ever and ever!' Right? ehehehe..."

"Rin-sama..."

"What is it?" Her glowing face and her beautiful smile.. It was about to be crushed once again.

"I received a letter.. They can't make it today..." I paused. "But they did send you their present and also a letter only for Rin-sama"

At that moment too, time froze as did her heart. Her sweet smile that recently came back turned to a frown. Her eyes was too filled with dissapointment and pain that it became empty.

"Throw it." She whispered.

Her servants just brought in her vanilla cake along with her parents' present and letter. The occassion was supposed to be happy.

"THROW IT ALL AWAY! THROW IT NOW! ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She shouted in rage as she ran to the doors ripping her dress off.

"Rin-sama!" I called out as I ran to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE THEM! I HATE EVERYONE! THIS DRESS! UGHH! HOW FILTHY!"

As she passed her cake, she threw her fist in the air and smacked it causing the peices to make a big mess. By the time I reached her, I took off my coat and placed it around her body which was already wearing a torned dress. She sobbed nonstop and cried in rage.

I could hear the servants whispering and saying things like "She deserved it." "such a troublesome child." "She should not be spoiled. oh, this Demon Kid."

_How can they do this to you...? Rin is too precious to be hurt._

I picked her up and carried her in my arms.

"Clean this mess." I said before we left the events hall carrying the 10 year old crying Rin.

It was a sunny day but everything that seemed so beautiful was dark. Watching her hate the whole world was painful for me.

"Rin ojou sama" I whispered, she did not respond and kept on sobbing in my arms until we arrived to her room. I laid her gently on her bed before I took out a handkechief and wiped the cake's icing off her face.

She stayed silent and didn't move an inch. She wasn't crying but she showed an unbearably sad expression. It was as empty as a blackhole can be. There was no sign of feelings in her heart. I could see right through this young girl in front of my eyes. Too much pain, disappointment, and hurt enveloped her world, even I seemed to have grown weaker against this darkness eating her.

I sighed deeply as I stood and asked her to change her ruined dress so she can rest. Then she laughed... Laughed so hard but her face remained blank.

"I dont..." she muttered in between her laughs. "I dont care anymore..ha ha ha... The Gods are jealous of me for having everything... Well they can punish me all they want... BUT I WON'T GIVE A DAMN!" She shouted.

"Even if the whole world hates me.. so be it... I don't care..."

It was painful to see her like this... what can I do to ease your pain rin?

"but Mikuo... only you...only you must stay by my side..." She whispered as she tugged on my vest. She rested her head on my stomach. She was crying but she didn't show me her tears.

_She asked me to stay by her side. She trusted me more than anyone. It was the greatest thing I have ever heard and will ever hear in this short life of mine. If I could the only thing that can make her feel at ease, then I will gladly stay by her and keep her warmest smile to myself._

"If that is your wish..Then I shall stay by your side. I will serve you and only you. This I promise to you, Rin ojou-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

"LIAR."

The 14 year old Rin bid such words of resentment to me before she ran past my shocked self. It never occurred to me that she'd ever think of leaving the palace walls. Until she did so by using Miku-sama's carriage.

I must have hurt her too much for hiding the truth and knowing she trusted me more than anyone... I can never bear the thought that all this happened because I failed as her trusted ally. And now she is lost and alone outside the gates.

"THE CARRIAGE HAS ARRIVED! THE CARRIAGE HAS ARRIVED!" A servant announced. My heart jumped for joy. I wanted to see Rin back safely but as I ran to the carriage... It was empty... I turned to the driver with fire in my eyes.

"I am very sorry...Rin sama...I thought she was Miku-sama and told her about the kagamine lands...after that she ran away!" He reported.

My eyes was filled with horror and I couldn't stop thinking about endless possibilities of what could happen to her.

"GET ME A HORSE! NOW!" I demanded and as a horse was brought to me, I quickly rode my way to the village.

...

The sky was orange and everywhere I go, The places were too crowded. I wanted to find her quickly and see that she is aright... but I couldn't see even a glimpse of her blonde hair. I rode to the center village and decided to ask the villagers.

"excuse me...have you seen a small girl, she's about this big...and...she had sort blonde hair" I asked. But all of them shook their heads. It was getting dark and I was loosing hope of finding ehr.. but I continued anyway.

"e-excuse me have you seen..." As I was asking another villager, I felt a chill down my spine. And my ears kept hearing a small scringe of voice calling my name... I turned around. I observed the place.. There were so much people and many buildings were placed around with small dark places in between.

"hey young man, what is it you're asking me?" The old woman poked me as she stared directly in my eyes.

Confused, I decided to roam around the area for a while. The feeling I got from earlier was a sign that Rin needed me... But where is she?

"Rin..." I whispered.

I searched all night and dawn came... The sun rose once again and I stared at the sky with my right hand forming a shadow on my eyes. Until this time I still haven't found Rin yet. I searched everywhere but there as no sign of her.

Discouraged and tired, I finally decided to ride back to the castle. It was a long way back... I wished she'd be there once I arrive.. I wished she found her way home through the night. My thoughts were lost, and my eyes were dozed, I couldnt get my mind at ease at all.

Suddenly, "GAH!" a boy grunted as my horse bumped him causing the boy to fall on the ground.

"Oh- My apologies!" I flinched as I hopped down to help the kid up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also seemed the same age as Rin-sama. He had a lot in his hands that was now all around the floor. "let me help you" I said as he picked his newly bought goods.

He didn't seem to be angry but he didn't turn to respond to me at all.

"here you go, once again, I'm sorry" I said as I gave him back his yarn, jam and cheese.

"mmh..." he muttered. I looked to my side and found a bakery.

"How about I buy you a basket of bread as an apology." I said, and his right brow raised.

"alright. go then" he said.

I bought a basket of bead and came back to the boy. "also, here.." I gave him a red handkerchief from my pocket. "sorry, you got dirty because of me"

The boy took the bread and handkerchief without a word and as he passed through me, I saw a smile on his face...

"Mr. PinPon will surely look good on this red cloth."

My gaze followed that child's back as he went on his way.

**Now I need to focus on finding Rin sama.**

* * *

Okay, last chapter using Mikuos POV :) I know this chapter is kinda boring, but I just thought you should understand the relationship between Rin and Mikuo :D

Also, the kid that Mikuo bumped in the village...if you guys have already forgotten on chapter 5, Len went out on a shopping spree and one of the items he got back are the basket of bread and that handkerchief that he tied on Mr. PinPon's neck ...so, that's him...the boy was Len, just so you know :3

alrighty. It's been so long since I updated this story, I figured it's about time haha. Well, more rinxlen interaction on the next chapter. I hope you'll wait for that one ;)


End file.
